Now That was Strange
by chorltonni1
Summary: Harry sits by the lake pondering his situation. he's about to give up when something strange occurs Harry PotterDoc Who xover
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to JK Rowling and the BBC

Harry Potter sat at the edge of the lake and was deep in thought about what he would do next. The final battle was looming and he was scared. Scared for the world. Scared for his friends and scared for himself. He was losing hope and he didn't know where to turn. This wasn't something he could talk to anyone about.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Harry spun round, his wand out of his pocket as fast as an old western gunslinger would draw his piece. In the spilt seconds following his mind made the assumption that this man was not a death eater or anyone who could hurt him in anyway.

The man was dressed in a long brown jacket with a suit underneath, greyish shirt with the top button undone and a tie loosely on as well.

Harry could only say "Huh? I mean what?"

"penny for your thoughts?"

"trust me sir, you don't want to hear my thoughts."

"try me!"

Harry turned back to the lake and the stranger took this as an invitation to join him. The two sat in silence until the young man spoke so softly, it was almost inaudible.

"I dunno if I can do this anymore."

"Do what exactly?"

"THIS! The whole saving the world thing. Why is it up to me? I just want to be a normal teenager with a girlfriend and a life. Why does it have to be me?" The young boy looked at the stranger with some tears in his eyes

"We do not always like the cards we are dealt with in life. Some people are dealt good ones and some bad. And some people are dealt cards that mean that no matter how much they wish otherwise that they could be "normal" , they are the ones that in some time and space a decision is made and they have to rise to the challenge that is set them. It is up to that person whether or not they let the challenge go answered or should they let the challenge beat them. The challenge of course could be anything. From deciding to go on a diet or to ask someone out to diving in front of a car to save a child's life. Every challenge has a result and its up to that one person whether that result can be good or bad."

Harry turned back to the lake.

"I want the result to be the best one possible."

"I do believe you have just taken that big step that was frightening you so much. It's peaceful down here ain't it."

"Yeah, I came down here a lot with my girlfriend."

"Oh I think there'll be plenty more of that to come."

The stranger stood up and extended his hand

"Nice to meet you."

Harry shook it "You too."

The stranger turned and started walking away from Harry

"Hang on, I don't even know you're name."

"I'm the stuff of legend Mr Potter. As I Know you will be too."

"How'd u….."

Harry watched as the stranger entered a blue box that was just beside Hagrid's burnt down hut. He watched as it disappeared. He stood up with a more assertive look on his face and before he made his way to face his destiny, he said one thing to the air around him.

"Now that was strange!"


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to their respective creators

Now that was strange 2

Harry Potter stood on what less than 6 months previously had been the battlefield to end all battlefields. Of course he knew his muggle history. The Somme. Port Stanley, Basle, Kabul, Belfast, they each had their own history. Their own battlefields. But this was his battlefield and it was the only one he had been involved in.

He still had the scars and was still healing from his many wounds he had been given by the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Madam Pomfrey had stated that some might never heal and he would have the scars to deal with. But his main scar had gone. He did know how and why it happened but when Voldemort was destroyed the scar went with it.

6 months on though and he still apparated to this place on a daily basis. To mourn. To grieve and to say to his friends that had died so the evil would be destroyed, that he would not forget them. Ever.

"Ahem!"

Harry spun round but this time did not draw his wand. He had heard that cough before.

"Hello Stuff of legend"

"Mr Potter. I take it we won then."

"Yeah."

The "stuff of legend" came and stood by the young man and stood with him. Doing his own grieving and mourning and the two of them stood there for what to Harry seemed like an eternity.

"I never did thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For helping me that day beside the lake at Hog….my school."

"It was nothing. I only did what I thought was right. I saw the boy who lived about to chuck everything in and I done the only thing one other person I know would've done."

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"Listened."

They stood in quietness again.

"Are they going to erect anything here, do you know?"

"I dunno. There is talk of it but it's still too soon."

"And you? Any plans for the future?"

"Me? I'm just trying to get used to the peace and quiet. Trying to get my life sorted now I'm not a hunted man."

"And a man is what you are Mr Potter. No longer "The boy who live" but "The man who won" And you will live to know that deep down that your friends and family who died here on this field did not die in vain but for a purpose, for a reason. That reason is in front of me now. That reason is a stuff of legend too. But I am sorry, so sorry that so many lives were lost for the world to be in peace."

Harry stood there and let the words sink in.

"Right, I must be off. Things to do and there's evil in other places that need to be fought." At the look on Harry's face the man said "Oh no Mr Potter, this fight will not be yours unless you are called upon, and I pray I won't do that unless really needed. I promise you that. But I do believe we will meet again."

"How do you know that, then?"

"Ahh Mr Potter that is something I will tell you at some time."

The man turned to Harry and extended his hand and offered it.

"Until next time Mr Potter."

"Until next time and my friends call me Harry"

"Ok Harry. Until next time."

"Until next time."

The man let go of Harry's hand and walked towards the blue box and he heard 4 words in the wind.

"See you later. Doctor"

The Doctor smiled as he stepped into the TARDIS.

Harry stood and smiled as the blue box brightened and died away. He didn't know where or when he would meet the Doctor again but he looked forward to it. Just then there was a vibration in his pocket. He took out the device that had been left there by his friend and looked at it. It was a mobile phone and on it was a message.

"HARRY, THIS BELONGED TO A FRIEND OF MINE. I THINK SHE WOULD BE HAPPY FOR YOU TO HAVE IT. IF YOU NEED ME JUST RING. "

Harry put the phone into his pocket and turned and made his way back to Ottery St Catchpole. To the Burrow. To his fiancé and family.

And as he walked down the road, he was humming a tune. He didn't know exactly what it was or who it was by. And he only knew a couple of the words.

"ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE Dee Dee dee- dee- dee- dee- dee- dee."

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

All belong to their relevant creators

Chapter 3

The Doctor was at a crossroads. He was still reeling from the loss of Rose to the alternate dimension (at least he was able to say goodbye to her) and he had just dealt with the Runaway Bride but he needed time to think. He actually needed to talk to someone. Just to explain what he was feeling. He felt worse than he did when he had lost Katarina and Adric and they had died. With Rose it was different. She wasn't dead but she was still gone. He couldn't ever see her again and that was worse than death. Knowing that she was alive but he couldn't pop to her time and say hello, watch her from a street corner and check to see that she was going on with her life. He stood beside the TARDIS console and stared in to space. Trying to get his thoughts under control.

The TARDIS had noticed that her man was struggling to deal with things. And she resolved to help. After all her man had been there for her when she needed help. She had been in a coma during the alternate universe situation and her man had brought her round. Brought her home. She resolved deep within her circuits to take her man to somewhere where he can get some respite from his feelings of guilt. She knew exactly where to go and set herself in motion.

The Doctor jumped when the console began its customary sounds as if it was travelling. He ran round the console and flipped switches, banged buttons and took his handy hammer out and hit the console a few times.( The TARDIS quite liked the thumps from the hammer. They were friends him and her after all) and when the TARDIS came to a halt the Doctor wondered where he was now. He walked down the ramp and opened the door.

And found himself in a sitting room with a blazing fire, candles everywhere, parchment lying round the place, moving pictures on the mantelpiece and a clock in the corner. The clock didn't seem to have numbers. It had things on it like Travelling, Work, Holiday, Place where u don't want to know and Mortal Peril.

He looked around his surroundings and heard the sounds of a child up the stairs.

"MUMMMMMMMMMMMM I don't want to go to bed yet?"

"James Harold Potter, you know it its well past your bedtime and your father is going to be home soon and you know he likes you all tucked up for when he gets here so he can pop in and regale you with is stories."

"Can I not stay up and hear them downstairs?"

"Not tonight. Your father is expecting someone."

The Doctor stood in the living room and frowned. How did this child's father be expecting him?

He turned round to hear a whirring of the clock.

The longest hand had moved from work to travelling to home. The writing on the hand said one name.

Harry Potter.

"Hello Doctor."

The Doctor turned to see his friend. He had bulked up and had more muscles but even the Doctor could see the young boy he had talked to that day beside the lake at the place he had spent a year as DADA teacher.

"Harry my boy." The older man held his hand out and was engulfed in a hug as if to say "Welcome old Friend"

Harry took his coat off and pointed his wand at the drinks cabinet. Two glasses and a dusty bottle came out; the dusty bottle poured itself into the two glasses and set itself down on the table

"Old Shobogun whiskey. Very rare and damn nice"

"How you get a bottle of this?"

"I have my means Doctor"

Harry gestured to the leather sofa and beckoned the Doctor to sit down.

"So how are you?"

The Doctor sipped on his drink and didn't say anything.

Harry took a gulp from his glass and motioned with his wand to refill the two glasses.

"Would you rather she had died?" Harry asked

The Doctor neared choked on his drink "How did you know?"

"You remember that phone you gave me years ago. Think it was seven or so. Well I received a text message the other day. All it said was that you would be coming, your loved one had been transported to another place and you needed help."

"Who sent you the text?"

"Only name that was there was TARDIS, I don't know what it means."

The Doctor looked at Harry in surprise

"The TARDIS texted you!"

"Yeah"

The two men sat and drank their whiskey

"She made her choice Doctor. She could've stayed with you and maybe ended up in the void" The Doctor looked like he was about to speak and Harry held up his hand "Let me finish"

"That's what makes us people. I remember some time ago a very wise man said to me that the choices we make define us. And there is nothing in this world can stop a force like that. Rose made her choice and her choice almost got her killed. Same as Pete made a choice and rescued her. At least she is alive Doctor. And able to live her life. We both know that people can sometimes die and not have that chance. She can."

"How did you become so good at giving wisdom?"

"I'm the man who won. The stuff of legend remember."

The Doctor chuckled to himself. The TARDIS knew exactly what he needed, a bit of advice from someone who had had much worse and lived to tell the tale. A man who had been though hell and came out the other side and was still the same man as he was before. A man like Harry Potter.

The two males sat there for hours chatting and passing on stories. They acted like what exactly they were. Two Old Friends.

After what seemed like a lifetime, The Doctor stood up and set his glass down. He wobbled on his feet. "Ah, you can't beat a good whiskey can u?"

"I don't normally drink. I thought I'd make an exception this time."

"Its time I got back to fighting the evil out there. But I must say thank you."

Harry set his glass down and wobbled to his feet

"You're welcome"

The two men shook hands and hugged and the Doctor turned and opened the door to the TARDIS.

"You be well Harry Potter. I have no doubt I'll see you soon."

"You be well too Doctor and keep fighting."

The Doctor smiled at his young friend and entered the TARDIS. Seconds later the blue box disappeared with white lights and a wheezing groaning sound.

Harry walked to the bottle of Old Shobogun and refilled his glass.

He turned to where the TARDIS had been and raised his glass.

"I'll see you soon Old Friend."

He knocked back the contents of his glass.

He heard a voice from upstairs.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You get your arse up here now."

Harry smiled as he extinguished the candles with his wand. And entered into the world he was most comfortable.

As friend, Lover, Husband and Father.

As he mounted the first stair he looked into his living room and saw a new hand on his clock. It said one name.

The Doctor

And it was pointing at one word

Travelling.

Harry smiled as he went to his wife.


End file.
